oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Miyuki
((This Character is played by Karel)) "Stand beside me! I'll keep you safe!" Miyuki is a kitsune spellcaster and adventurer hailing from Sheng, who specializes in support magic, granted, she can fuse her magic with her blade to devastating effect. She's a master in the field of Transmutation magic, especially polymorphs and chronomancy. As well as being very knowledgeable in the subjects of corruptions and rituals. Throughout her travels, she has participated in some of the more important moments of Oustomia's history, including fighting the Oni Emperor and Maloglash, as well as being one of the victors of the Tournament of Souls, and multiple fights against the Thii, lesser deities and other evil entities bent on causing harm. But even with all her fame, she's best known for being chipper and friendly to most. She doesn't let her achievements and power cloud who she truly is or affect her ego, and will often go out of her way to appear approachable and easy to talk to. Some may know her from her time in Telestria, as both its grand diplomat and later, one of its rulers, as she has shown to have a rather good head for mediating and diplomatic efforts. Others may know her for her involvement in fighting the Scarlet King, as she has been in all the major points of this elusive fragmentary deity, and still serves as a helpful asset in the war against him. > > > > ' '''Appearance Being a shapeshifter, Miyuki is capable of assuming quite a few forms, although she has a few she often prefers above the rest. Currently, her main form is that of a Kitsune, standing at 5'7", with long flowing white hair and a pair of obnoxiously long black-tipped vulpine ears and a long fluffy black-tipped tail, and her pale golden eyes include slitted pupils, hinting at a possible dragon in her ancestry. With fair skin and soft complexion, her shape is lithe and incredibly huggable, but otherwise not very seductive, she's pretty flat on all measurements. A call-back to her original self, who was not blessed with the generally seductive kitsune traits. She prefers this, though, as unlike almost every other dragon, she had an original form, and thus is usually most comfortable when assuming it, or something similar. The only real variation in this form is the amount of tails she has, one, two, even nine. Miyuki often wears an adventurous set of attire, consisting of a shirt, shorts, thin gloves and thigh socks, as well as combat boots and a (usually) blue coat to finish the look. More often than not, though, all this is covered by a simple robe or ceremonial rainments. Sometimes she can be found wearing Kimonos or Yukatas. Outside of clothing, her tail (or tails) usually have a ribbon tied to its end, and when she remembers, she also adds a small bell to it, liking the sound it makes when she naturally wags. One of her ears usually has a lace collar around it, more a fashion statement than a practical piece of equipment. Miyuki has a set of small piercings below her right eye and a few tattoos, but she keeps these hidden using magic. Finally, she sometimes wears glasses. They aren't actual glasses, rather a very convincing prop, but she does like the look more than she admits. The Kitsune usually carries a finely crafted shengese blade strapped to her waist, her weapon of choice, as well as a few other smaller weapons... just in case. On the other side of the spectrum, lies her true form, that of a Spellweave Dragon, regal and defined, with blue eyes glowing due to the sheer magic in her blood and pristine white scales coupled with a rather long tail. She stands large and stoic, although her demeanor quickly shifts, as while she may be a dragon now, she was never truly raised as one, and still behaves much like she did before, often acting playful and social. yes, she is an awkward dragon, but a dragon nonetheless.' ''Originally, Miyuki was a 5'4" two-tailed Kitsune, with long light gold hair streaming down to her waist, and both a pair of obnoxiously long ears poking out of her head, alongside a pair of fox tails growing out of her rear. both had their tips covered in black fur, accentuating the gold. Originally as well, was her human form, a rather small girl, standing at 4'9" with long green hair and dull indigo eyes. Her stature and looks make her feel like she's much younger than she should be. To the point that people sometimes mistake her for a child. Being the human form she took, and one she usually kept separate from her kitsune form, Miyuki sometimes takes it to run around when she doesn't want to risk being recognized. When it comes to shapeshifting, Miyuki has quite a few forms she sometimes adopts during combat or dangerous situations. Of these, her Elemental, Oni and half-dragon forms are most prevalent. Upon achieving her deific state, Miyuki has begun adopting a more mature form of her original one, and one sporting nine tails. Of course, they don't provide her magic, but, she's already an accomplished spellcaster, so they fill the role rather nicely. It doesn't really have any ties to the fact though, perhaps more of a preference of hers. Being able to change forms easily does have its benefits. '''Personality Miyuki started out as a naive and wonder-filled kitsune, and a bit of a nervous wreck to boot, but otherwise good willed and adventure-craving. Events during her journey left her emotionally crippled though, as she faced years of depression from what she percieved as failure after failure, only managing to get out with the help of those close to her. Sadly, the remnants still linger, so sometimes she's not as chipper as she would otherwise be. She hasn't tried to throw away this darker persona though, to her, having a more realistic and less hopeful side was helpful. Talking about personas, Miyuki has quite a few. In her mastery of polymorphic magic, she has developed specific forms and combinations, each adding certain traits she doesn't have, or heightening some she does, to her benefit... Or detriment. Such as her draconic forms being much more rash and prideful, and her elemental forms being generally more passive and thoughtful. But not many know of this, as the by now fake kitsune often downplays her strength. Mostly due to it being a smart move, not to show all her cards, but also partly due to her low self-esteem. Of all her traits though, her cooking stands out. She has a knack for failing spectacularly from time to time, well, when she cooks alone at last, her familiar often keeps an eye out so she doesn't make any more horrible accidents. Additionally, Miyuki often likes rubbing her ears and tail, loving the feeling, which causes them to twitch sporadically if they aren't being patted. Sumire Sumire is a tiny white fox that serves as Miyuki's familiar and all around friend. Saved and nursed back to health by the kitsune, this little fox often likes being around her master to cheer her up and just talk to, to the point that the Transmuter has patched her robes with inner handles, pouches and so on for the little vulpine to comfortably rest inside. Lately, Sumire has been appearing as a medium sized fox through her master's magic, she's way more fluffy like that, and it's not uncommon for children to want to pet or play with her. History Daughter to Mifune Yatsugi and Rieko Tsurui, two low-rank Jiyu Officials, Miyuki Yatsugi, had a relatively calm childhood, raised with love and given a proper education, she had never lacked anything, nor was she abudant in anything either. Well, all this beside the fact that her family were kitsune, meaning they all hid in their human forms. The only strange thing to an otherwise normal life, were certain recurring dreams she had, dreams where she would find herself soaring through the skies as a bird, or running across the snow as a wolf, they always had her as some form of creature. Sometimes it was as a beast, other times as an elemental, sometimes as a dragon, even. They were vivid and she often remembered most of the details, a slightly disturbing fact, all things considered. The kitsune wasn't entirely sure what they were, but curious as she was, she often delved into books and asked knowledgeable people to try and find an answer and in doing so, opened herself to the world of magic. An oustomian wizard she befriended, Letra Karsiegler, confirmed her suspicions once Miyuki showed aptitude in spell casting, especially the transmutation school, and offered to teach and tutor her. At the age of 15, Miyuki would also find herself working for a small time investigator, Sessho lau'quin, a friend of the family. She often kept the paperwork straight, and her knack for languages proved to be useful in dealing with the varied clients that passed through. She had rented a small flat nearby, starting her life away from her parents, with all the good and bad things that entailed. The wage was also useful to pay the magical institute, as her friend had concluded she should study in a proper institution once she had learnt the basics. Being a bookworm at heart, Miyuki had always admired adventurers, much literature was based around them or their exploits. Stories, research, even monumental finds were usually partly or wholly because of meddling explorers. Deep inside she wanted to be like them, to adventure and make a name for herself. This opportunity appeared before her one day, and in an uncharacteristic surge of willpower, she decided to show up, using her kitsune magic to take the shape of a fox, and begin her journey as a budding adventurer… Chapter 2: On Kuthona 6th, Year 1002, After an initial adventure involving exploding goblins, and a shocking Kami purification ritual, She became an adventurer. At least in name. It was a good feeling, and the coin purse that came after only served to heighen this, leading her to partake in more and more missions, requests, and so on. Throughout her early career, Miyuki mostly found herself facing enemies under the safety of the arena, going in as either her fox form, or her true form and providing support to her party. During this time, an unfortunate transaction with a man named J-hara left her with a strange dragon-like egg. One that couldn't be broken, always appeared near her, and made her unable to talk about, replacing anything to do with it with sea or ocean themed words. Not only that, but others couldn't see it either. It seemed as if she were cursed, and after much research in the subject, she found out it Involved forces of the occult variety best left unnamed. This would cause her quite a bit of trouble in the future, but if there was something to take out of it, was the extensive research she had done on dragons due to the similar shape of this vessel. It left her with a desire to learn more about them, as well as a deep admiration. It would only be natural, though, to cover her bases and thus did she summon an aether elemental, a force creature, to ensure she didn't go mad due to this cursed object. The being in question named itself Eternus, and claimed it was an Aetherlord... In the making. It fulfilled its duty with focus, keeping Miyuki safe from trouble, and sometimes herself. All of this, of course, would happen during the Oni Emperor's reign, and Miyuki would often fight his forces, as well as the bio-aberrations only known as the Thii. In a bout of... Luck... kinda... she managed to catch Sky Emperor Troxian's eye, who made her Inheritor, and thus Heir, of Pyrrhia. A choice that his equal, Earth Emperor Mango, seemed to be fine with. She was unsure as to what caused this, but he was the leader of a powerful kingdom, he had to have his reasons, right? And the other leader seemed just fine with it, as well. Nevertheless, this was an opportunity to move up in the world, she wouldn't squander it. Assigned to her as a sort of bodyguard, was Juuna Saie, a rather cold and scary spellcaster. Admittedly, at first, Miyuki feared her a bit, especially since her hero at the time was none other than Hikari Shiro, and he had more than a couple of negative things to say about the individual, as well as revealing to the world of Juuna's state as a dracolich. This would only be exarcebated by Miyuki's death and capture at the hands of strange crystalline creatures. She was turned into one, and if it wasn't for said bodyguard stepping in, it might have been the end of her story. Juuna was clear after, she wouldn't save her again. There was a cold certainty in her voice that sometimes still haunts Miyuki to this day. She still tried to push on, though, and assumed that the lich was just being stern, and not at all hinting she would be left to die next time, and began asking her about her veritable knowledge on dragonkin and magic in general, using it to further her own transmutation focus. It was during this time, that Miyuki would begin interacting with a certain succubus that she had adventured with for a while. One that would remain her friend even to this day. Finally, though, Miyuki would be present in the final battle against the Oni Emperor. Her contributions were minor at best, compounded into mainly support spells, but she was there, she saw him be erased by an ancient and powerful artifact, and she lived to tell the tale. This would only generate a bad habit in her though, one to scold herself after the fact. Peace seemed to grace the lands, but it would be short-lived, as Mango, revealing himself as Kestillian Kuchiku, would enact an act of hate towards Miyuki's home, Jiyu, causing a floating fortress, 'the cadmus', to lift off from Pyrrhia and head towards the shengese kingdom. A group of adventurers would be assembled as fast as it could, reaching the maddened emperor's castle and facing him in a bloody and harsh battle. Miyuki would only be able to watch, as to ensure Pyrrhia would remain no matter what, she was locked into a safe-house, the earth emperor giving her a means of watching the fight. Kestillian's twisted ideals would be quenched that day, but not without a final death throe, as the castle was sent hurtling towards Jiyu, crashingand decimating a large portion of its populace. Amongst them, Miyuki's parents. In the aftermath, Troxian, the other ruler, fled. Unwilling to take responsibility. Trying to stay strong, the kitsune, and all the kingdoms nearing Pyrrhia, would realize that she was next in line. That she would have to lead this now broken and torn nation. Enacting talks with the bordering kingdoms of O'kibo and Remes, she would come to accords and treaties with King Scharp and Packlord Raoflain, trying to ensure political stability for Pyrrhia, no one else would after all. But a few days after, she would be assassinated and trapped, being replaced by a pair of twins claiming to be Kestillian's children. The so called accords and pacts didn't matter. Scharp's and Raoflin's promises of helping her, mere lies. She had learnt that others would just use her. This would be the spark that develops into a depression that would plague Miyuki even to the present day. Varios extended a hand once she returned to the material world, offering her a spot in his kingdom, one she accepted out of just wanting to fade away. The girl would seclude herself, using the position of Grand Diplomat of Telestria as her sole focus, proving that she could excel in the art of talking, perhaps Kestillian's short lived lessons had given her insight in this, but she didn't dwell on it, she just stopped thinking altogether, focusing on this new world she had gotten herself into… Time Skip Miyuki would continue her depressed state, every day not only getting worse, but also better at hiding the fact. In all of this, the purpose of the egg would be revealed, as the elder god Yig, would try its tricks, forcing a small group that just happened to be there, including Miyuki, to stop him. Her brooding would only be stopped by Eternus, her until then faithful familiar, taking its leave. It had been summoned to protect her from the occult creature, and now that it had been dealt with for now, its contract had ended. Distressed, Miyuki would spend a large portion of time searching the planes for this elemental, to no avail, Eternus had vanished, she had lost another. She took to travelling all over Oustomia, to train and prepare for the looming threat that was the first lich, and to take her mind off her troubles. During these travels, she found a wounded fox, her leg broken, hit by the uncaring world and abandoned by those she thought close, the circumstances reminded her all too much of her own problems, and perhaps out of pity, she took the fox in, healed her, fed her and gave her a name. Sumire. True to her name's meaning, the little fox would be a source of happiness for Miyuki, who would enact the ritual to make the fox her familiar. Afterwards, Miyuki spent time researching dragonkin under Juuna's guidance, although cold and harsh, was generally on point. Slowly, she began warming up to her, and she felt, the lich was doing the same... Or being a very good liar about it. Chapter 3: The stage was set for the lord of liches, and the pace had picked up, as battles had begun against his forces. It may not have been the best time to be stuck in a cave, but a few bad decisions made it so anyways, as now she was trapped in the forgotten caverns, both a training grounds and a medium of entertainment for certain individuals all around, organized by a strange and elusive man only known as Fennex. Admittedly, trapped wasn't really the word, as those participating were allowed to leave for missions and requests. Miyuki often found herself fighting the undead hordes in the Amarian front alongside allies such as Lucent, Ava and Helena. One of these missions involved fighting the sin of Pride, the strongest of the sins, to whom both Miyuki and Lilith left a lasting impression after they sullied her pride and destroyed one of her artifacts. Daring escapes would not be the only thing though, as soon later, a godling of Rovagug by the name of Titus would orchestrate an attack to destroy Telestria, summoning one of his father's godspawn, The End Singer. Her, Lilith, Tsuki, Sill and Scion would mount a counter offensive, calling Juuna to aid as well. The fight wasn't the issue, rather the swathes of chaos, murder and destruction caused by this being, totalling a sixth of the population. A combination of rage, and the fact that their leader had been absent and absorbed in his little research room, led both Miyuki and Lilith to take over and slowly reform Telestria. But this would cause the kitsune's depressive state to worsen, she viewed herself as a bad luck magnet, especially for kingdoms, both the ones she had joined had befalled such catastrophes, after all. She would spend her remaining time in the forgotten caves recklessly, throwing herself at enemies and only maintaining her life due to Lilith and Juuna pulling her out of the worst. Once their forays in this place ended and its true purpose was revealed, Miyuki decided to leave Telestria and wander about, her shame for not being able to stop the attack faster, weighing down on her. Whilst travelling, she found a few writings in draconic, and rekindled her seemingly lost interest in the giant winged lizards, resolving that she wouldn't be able to cheer herself up, but maybe if she could become part dragon, their innate pride would help. Being an accomplished transmuter, at least to most others, she still had self-esteem issues after all, Miyuki could temporarily turn into a dragon, but doing so at a racial level was a much different feat. It took her weeks of research and sleepless nights, but, she managed to piece together something, a ritual by which a willing dragon would be able to seal some of its essence inside her, and fuse it to her own, physical changes would occur shortly after. Surprisingly, the first person she Asked, and frankly, one she thought would decline, was Juuna, who seemingly agreed with no issue whatsoever. The only other thing missing was a proper focus, some form of draconic relic, thus, Miyuki, Lilith and Juuna set off to find one, stumbling into a dragon monastery, where the abbot tasked them with dealing with a rampart spirit in exchange for such a thing. The spirit proved to be one of a powerful dragon, Durvinahil, who wanted to free his mate from the clutches of Maloglash. Miyuki agreed to accept the dragon in her, as a possession, in order to appease his spirit, under the promise that she would seek out and free his mate. After this, Miyuki completed the first step in her ritual, becoming a half-dragon, whilst her initial theory proved true, it wasn't as effective as she had hoped, as she still was depressed, and now she had done an irreversible change to her body, one that would now force her to constantly hide under magic to not draw too much attention. During her subsequent journeys, Miyuki fought off against many a demon, undead, helped a certain shadow lord and even faced the sins, generals of Maloglash. During one of these encounters against the Lich Lord's minions, Durvinahil was captured, and his mate released, and shattered, only pushing her lower in her depression. It was in another, that she was cursed with Lust, the now envious half dragon, half kitsune has sudden urges she could not bear with, a sense of self-satisfaction that had to be met. But unlike others who suffered similarly, she chose to indulge herself in her craft. The girl would further keep to her mastery of transmutation, spending days transformed into different animals. It became a means to deal with her accumulated stress. Every other day, she would pick a creature, and impersonate it. Some time later, The half dragon Kitsune began researching to complete the ritual she had set about doing for a while, and after finding out the previously captured Durvinahil had been released, she decided to head and try to place his lingering remnants to peace, helping his descendant to build a shrine in his name in a draconic temple. The great wyrm's son took notice of this, giving her a chalice of his blood, and making her part of the family, both figuratively and literally, as the next day, the kitsune was no more, and a true dragon took her place. Getting used to her new form was not easy, but Miyuki trudged forward, realizing her draconic ability to change shape was far stronger, working even in places it shouldn't. She opted to keep her new self hidden from all but those she truly trusted. This reason later changed to simply be a game, how long would it take another to get a hunch. As the war against Maloglash neared its finale, Miyuki found herself more and more acclimated with her new form, and her self-esteem slowly rising once more, lifting itself from the sheer bottom it had hit, albeit slowly. Being part of the team that followed up and Defeated Greed, and then Gluttony, was very helpful in this regard, pushing her to make her allies stronger, and keep them safe. But, times were drawing to a close, and the final showdown happened, the lord of liches unmasked his plans to dethrone the lady of graves. Luckily, Miyuki had the honor to participate in the battle, alongside many other great and noble warriors, her contributions... weren't that great, but, she was there, she saw the sins defeated, Maloglash slain, and even Pharasma assassinated by the eight sin, and the subsequent sacrifice Tae'lana and Hikari would make. Peace would befall the lands for a long time, but slowly, plans would begin to unveil, and new threats form. Time Skip Having ended her full time wandering, Miyuki decided to settle down, moving in to Juuna's tower, in Sovenheim, as the now living draconic matriarch had started to change, perhaps for good? Time would tell. Ten years is a long time, and while not much happened, Miyuki used this time to work on herself, to further her capabilities and explore her limits, as well as heal the many wounds and scars that she had obtained as an adventurer, while researching her by now passion and generally being alert for any new threat. Her mastery of transmutation magic only furthered, as she began devising and uncovering all sorts of tricks and abilities, as well, and she began delving into temporal magics, as well as furthering her research into rituals and transmutation runes, ending in her developing new ways to utilize her magic. Older, Wiser, and still just as awkward, Miyuki overall hasn't changed much, she usually keeps a smile on her face though. Chapter 4: The Thii wouldn't stop though, and after a decade, they decided to launch their offensive, heightening the Thii war. One of the products of this was E, a strange life form created by hopeful researchers from the Thii. Needless to say, things went awry very quickly, good thing Miyuki was there alongside other strong adventurers. This sparked a desire in Miyuki to study corruptions and similar things, one that was heightened when she went to aid a lost party of adventurers, and dealt with a strange corrupting moss, culminating in finding out about a being only known as Ventul. Throughout all of this, Miyuki was one of those called to defeat an elder God, V'ethos. Although her and the others didn't quite manage it, an allied gold dragon, Iser, locked himself in with the aberration, sealing then both, prompting Miyuki to try and free Iser. Her research took her to learning far more about time magic, and a subset of magic she had never fully explored, Spherecasting. While she would go on to understand and apply this type of casting to her own, there had been no field test of it, but an opportunity would present itself when Master Rai, a powerful monk, would ask for her help in defeating yet another powerful foe. And thus Miyuki and her allies embarked into the tournament of souls, clearing the place and defeating both the puppet leader, Master Khan, and its master, The Dark Stalker. While participating in this tournament, they met and fought many strong individuals (including a momentary appearance from Iser), of which, a Devil Hunter, Watson Valtier, resonated with her, being one to travel the planes a lot. At the end of the last fight, Miyuki resolved to adventure with him sometime after the Thii war ended. Perhaps they could find a way to free Iser. While their victory was good for morale, it would not last, as the Thii decided to go all out, commencing the last stages of the Thii war. Miyuki, sadly, did not take part in the main assault, instead letting the new and coming heroes take the stage while she remained back along others and kept the camps safe. They would be the final wall against the Thii, should it come down to it. Luckily, it did not, and the creatures were successfully routed and defeated, peace would fall once more, but nothing lasts forever... Acquaintances Azrael Targoth - Light, brightness, sun. The guy just screams divinity... and ego... if only he were more... humble. Eh, doesn't matter, Karma is a thing. Booy - A strange paladin. She wants to help him, but is unsure how. Not to mention he's messed with the wrong people with the wrong reasons. She can only hope it doesn't come down to fighting Jingo. Recent events sourrounding this individual have given her a bit of disdain, the man had let his own ego get the better of him. Crystal - Soon to be called glue. Miyuki hasn't had much interaction with the dim-witted Centauress, and from the things she has heard about her. She isn't too keen in spending much time beside her. Brash, idiotic and barbaric, and accomplisher of feats such as breaking a leyline, Miyuki isn't too keen to spend too much time with this individual. Ekrex - A strange steam elemental. Miyuki isn't quite sure about his motives, but he's helped her and her friends with research on quite a few topics, and both Juuna and Lilith trust him, so might as well too. Fictus Rigelian - A dragonkin wizard that appeared one day... and decided it would be great to lose his soul a couple of times. Miyuki just hopes he has learnt how to keep that thing safe. Kaithen - A very impressionable young swordsman, He seems to respect Miyuki a lot, so she has to always appear strong and composed around him, even if she actually isn't. Kattaris Veir - This rather erotic elf in the service of Sarenrae is known to her through Lilith... Ever since she left Telestria, this elf has taken her old mantle as diplomat. Nene Kyoko - Resident shadow magic cat girl. Miyuki hasn't spent much time with her, but... she messed up the few times she did, and truly wishes to apologize to the neko hengeyokai... but the chance never presents itself. She hopes Nene will not want her punished for her infractions. Resh'od - A rather snarky rogue working for Tae'lana. Miyuki doesn't like the raven queen, but that doesn't extend to her retainers, and the rogue has shown a conscience, further augmented by now being able to feel. She wants to help him, and possibly turn him onto the path of good, which is kinda hard when he's so difficult to track down. Ruuska Torrengust - A paladin of Sarenrae, and someone Miyuki goes to when she's in need of a more... divine... solution to her problems. She has helped him a bit with Orion's curse and its remnants, and learnt much about corruptions from it. Scharperino/a - Miyuki doesn't mind fighting alongside the cowboy, even if they're all morally ambiguous by now. Much to her dismay, he was willing to let her die off, so as to be expected, she isn't very keen on spending time with him. Sera Sage - a Dhampyr alchemist, and acquaintance to Miyuki. more known to her by that one time she escaped certain death by hitching a ride on this individual's body. Miyuki feels a kinship in Sera, if anything because of their shared ability to polymorph themselves with expertise. Seraphine - Miyuki kinda feels bad for the Vampire, and considering some of the individuals she has the displeasure of calling 'ally', she would not mind spending a night playing board games with this undead. At least she's fun to talk to. Varios - She views this man as an old geezer, even if he really isn't. She has lost most respect for him nowadays, though. Their recent encounter in the Thii front only exacerbated these feelings, as he not only stood behind while weaker fighters were risking their lives, but also used evil magic. Absent Acquaintances Ara - A friendly Tengu that Miyuki encountered in her visits to O'kibo, who she helped and taught how to fly. Their relationship has seemingly grown a little bit closer, but Miyuki does not see her as a romantic interest at all. Lately, she has not seen the bird, she hopes Ara is doing fine. Ashelia Saint claire - The most knowledgeable person she knows. The woman can be hurtful with her know-it-all attitude, and her return after a long time being lost, heralded a new Ashelia, who acted and behaved strangely. Recently, she has been missing, to the point that Prospero was utterly decimated by the Thii in said absence. Azeli - Often finding herself in Sovenheim these days, Miyuki has seen Azeli a bunch of times, and tries to be friendly to her and possibly try and do stuff with the usagi hengeokai. As with most of her allies, she often gets to know them, to better protect and strengthen them in battle, and with Azeli, she has found success with her fire bunny mode. News of her retirement made Miyuki sad, but she tries to visit the bunny hero in her academy from time to time. Cedrig & Solomon - Out of all the adventurers Miyuki has had the pleasure (or displeasure) to fight alongside, Solomon and Cedrig have been by far, the best and most consistent. The three have been in quite a large number of battles together, She sees them as true allies and possibly friends, and just hopes they see her in a similar light. The two disappeared a long time ago, she hopes they're doing fine. Durvinahil - A powerful Elder Wyrm Spellweave Dragon that possesed Miyuki for a time, After being captured by Maloglash and Subsequently released, the remants of his spirit were laid to rest in his family's shrine. Esha - Miyuki is not quite sure what to make of this girl. She seems to fancy her? not sure... she definitely doesn't seem like the kind who just wants to give her headpats. Best keep at a distance, preferably with a long poking stick. Ghost Eclipse - a Vampire that once dated... Quill and now she dates Resh? Miyuki isn't sure, she doesn't really keep much attention to this one anymore. Recently, the vampire has begun her journey into divinity and dissappeared... maybe she died along the way? Hikari 'Bahls deep' Shiro - A Lawful... something... Paladin. Miyuki keeps pondering how someone like him has not fallen. But does not deny his conviction, not his drive. She just hopes that it'l never get turned on her. Also, she hopes that he won't fall into a volcano. After the eight sin defeated Maloglash, he ascended Miyuki has not had much contact with him after. Ikari - Queen of chessur and an ally, Being the child of Jingo, Miyuki is ever wary about her, but she wants to believe her cause, and will help her if she ever calls. During the Thii war, she disappeared, Miyuki isn't too worried about her though, she'd probably be fine on her own. The Kitsune is more worried about Chessur, now fallen into the hands of Wrathia. Quill Paiyori - A human Crafter Spellcaster sadboi, and one of the adventurers that started around the same time as her. He went through a lot of stuff, and probably broke in the process. Miyuki just hopes he can be put back toghether... she wasn't exactly confident she could, after all. Recently, he has gone missing, a worrysome thing for Miyuki. Troxian - At first, Miyuki liked the flying lizard, but his fleeing during the events of Kestillian as well as his worsening attitude and threats have made the kitsune start to hate him. He's a possible danger to the safety of the innocent, and should he try anything, she will stand in his way. Tanya - Miyuki is Unsure of this one. On one hand, she seems friendly enough, on the other, she can't help but feel a strange aura about her. She does command an army, which could be useful in the future though. Lately, Tanya has not been around, perhaps with the end of the Thii war, she went off to find more challenges, or perhaps her army disbanded, who knows. Valence 'Not Skye' Maximus - Miyuki barely knows anything about this individual, and he's probably plotting world domination, or killing everyone... who knows... a problem for later. Lately he's not been around, maybe a vampire hunter got him? hah, nah, probably still plotting underground. Friends Charlotte - A ballistician from Haven, and a good friend of Miyuki, not only for the head pats. Lately Miyuki has not been seeing her much, Hopefully she's doing fine. Davion - a tavern owner in Haven. He's usually cheerful and tries to help, Miyuki likes him a lot, and considers him a friend. Lately, he's been staying in his tavern and focusing on his work, Miyuki wonders if he lost all desire to adventure. Hekram Vinex - A Barbaric barbarian of chaos, quite a wild bullet and very eager to get into the thick of things, Prideful to the extreme and with strength to back it up, although not always the best course of action. Miyuki often keeps an eye out for him, as he's usually the closest to death. Since they both live together in Sovenheim, she sees him a lot more frequently to hang out. Juuna - Miyuki learnt of Juuna's Lich secret, and was a bit surprised. She thinks she has grown closer with the Lich, and wants to trust her. Recent events have caused the Lich to go back to the world of the living, as such, Miyuki started being friendlier and warmer to her, trying to show her that if anything, she had a friend in the fox girl. After the draconic ritual, the kitsune often found herself annoying her friend, and acting much like a sister, eventually moving in with her. Lilith - At first she thought the Tiefling was weird, and as she gained more and more demonic power, that feeling only increased. Miyuki wants to be her friend, but after Lilith's many attempts to seduce the fox, She's doing so with a minimum distance in between them. She also ponders getting some form of Restraining order. As of late, she has accepted being the godling's Sister, although she still turns down any and all attempts to get in her pants. Amania - A rather reckless fighter, Miyuki has grown close to Amania over the years, very close even, sharing lots of things with her, and through that contact, the blood dragon probably mellowed out a bit herself. Miyuki tends to always keep an eye out for her dangerous style of combat, being there to keep her from ending up too hurt. When not otherwise occupied, she tends to spend a lot of her time with her. Pandora - Pandora is another kitsune that Miyuki has met in her journey, she's incredibly talented with the harp, but suffers from Miyuki's same problem, being left out of stuff. Miyuki knows of her crush, and while she wasn't able to make it come true, she still wants to help her, no matter what. She wants to see this gal as a friend, but is unsure if Pandora sees her as such as well. Recently, she hasn't seen her fox friend, and only fears she has done something stupid... again... in her heartbreak. Enemies Yig-hara. 'nuff said. Jingo - An edgelord Kitsune, Miyuki doesn't really like him, she finds him rather showy with his magic, and quite annoying to talk to. Any chance of friendship was totally lost when he decided to start eating people. He needs to be rid of this world. Aspirations Currently, Miyuki works towards perfecting herself, reaching power. Her goal is to achieve true mastery of transmutation, and amongst those around her, she's the closest to it. Coming Soon: Placeholdering some images, they're relevant to her:Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character